Always and forever
by Tsuki2
Summary: PG for safety. Syaoran confess his feeling to Sakura. She didn't answer him. Why? and now 3 year later. Would he confess his feeling to her again? Read and find out...R+R please and S+S forever!!!!! *chapter 5 up*
1. Default Chapter

My first…um..normal fic. I either write diary entry or poetry. My first normal fic so please excuse me if there were any errors. I know I'm really bad at grammar…but please bear with me. English is not my first language. So…I'm not good at summary but S+S forever. Syaoran and Sakura love eachother but they keep space between them. Why? Moreover, there is a person after Sakura. Can Syaoran ever confess his feeling for Sakura? Read and review…and please do remember to rewiew or I might get bore and depress…and can't write the next chapter. Ok.enough talk..On with the story…who with me? Yeah..You…^-^ Let's go.

Disclaimer: Duh…I don't own CCS. Never did..Never will…*cry* I wish I own Syaoran…Oops…did I said that outloud???

Scence change= ~*~*~*~*~*~

Thought= '…'

Speaking= "…"

Author note= (…) not much though…so don't worry. ^-^

ALWAYS AND FOREVER

CHAPTER 1

Slash. Slash. That is the sound of Li Syaoran's sword slashing around his apartment. He is still training eventhough it had been 6 years since all the clow cards had turn into the Sakura cards. He moves around his apartment, slashing, kicking and punching. The sweat soaks his hair and shirt. Slash. Thud. (That doesn't sounded right) The sofa had been slashed into two.

"Great that is the third time" Syaoran said. 

"Why can't I concentrated on my stupid training". "Two hours a day. That is not a lot, but why can't I concentrate and get this over with?" 

'Do you have to ask Li Syaoran?' "Oh, here it is again…the feature leader of the Li clan talking to himself." "Life is good," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I do not want to talk to myself," he yells out and quickly turn around and what greeted him make him fall into a trance. 

There it was a picture frame with green hem and cheery blossom engraving to it. Inside the frame was no other than a pic of Sakura Kinomoto smiling one of her charming and heart warming smile. The smile that makes the great Li Syaoran melted, acted like a fool and blush a thousand shade of red. Strange enough, Syaoran did not seem happy when he looked at the picture; instead, there is a painful and sad expression on his face. "Sakura! Why?" he whisper to himself.

****

Flash back

3 years ago…

The sky was orange, the wind blow slowly and caressing 2 figures standing under the Sakura tree. The young boy quietly stammer out the words… 

"Sakura-san…Sakura-chan…I…I bet you have wonder why I always…blush around you and why I'm still here after all the cards had been captured? Well…it is mostly…because…. I…I…I wantedtobenearyouseeyourhappysmileandprotectyoufor…. for…for I love you Sakura-chan" the young boy we know as Li Syaoran spoke. 

He shut his eyes tightly and his face completely facing the ground. He was blushing heavily, he clenched his fist tight and biting his lower lip ingnoring the pain and salty blood that start to make it way out of the broken skin. 

The emeral-eyed girl was shocked. She never expected that. She looks at Syaoran closely as if he was sick. 

"Are you sick, Syaoran-kun?" she asked. 

Right away Syaoran knew that she doesn't love him like he loves her because if she did, her answer won't be a question. Slowly he looks up at her. Tears fill his amber eyes and threaten to fall out. 

He gave her one weak and painful smile before saying "I understand completely" then run off in his record speed, leaving behind a bewilderd Sakura.

****

End flashback 

'Since then, it is Sakura turn to act all weird around me. I don't know what it is but she seemed to change some how. Her relationship with me changes. We were not as close as we are before but we still friends. I'm so glad Sakura and I can still be friend. Only a Baka like me couldn't tell that Sakura doesn't love me and almost ruin our friendship over a stupid confession.' Syaoran thought while looking at the picture of his beloved. 

He gave a picture a weak smile, then said, "I still love you, Sakura…and I swear I'll never take a risk like that again." 

Slowly he walks to his bathroom for a shower and get ready for school……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HOE!!!" Sakura scream. 

Yep, It is just another usual day at the Kinomoto resident.

"I'm late, I'm late, why didn't you wake me up sooner Kero-chan?" Sakura said while combing her hair and changing her clothes. 

A yellow lion-like stuff animal was floating and said "I did Sakura, I try a million time but you are still in your dream land. By the way…why did you yell out the gaki name in your sleep?" 

Sakura stops dead in her track. She seems to be space out. 

****

Flash back

Sakura's P.O.V

" I love you, Sakura-chan" Li Syaoran said. 

What the…did he just said he loved me? He loves me? Is he sick? I…. I…what am I going to say? Do I love him? No. No…that wasn't it…I…I.

"Are you sick, Syaoran-kun?" Heck no. Why did I ask him that? Baka, baka…Sakura you are such a baka. . Slowly he looks up at me. Tears fill his amber eyes and threaten to fall out. 

OH, my god…Was that tears in his eyes I saw? He cry…I never saw him cry before not even for physical pain or sorrow, but now he is crying because of something I say. He gave me one weak and painful smile before saying "I understand completely" …Understand? You understand what? I didn't even say anything yet. Then he ran of with his ever so famous record speed. 

Wait! Don't go! I…

****

End flashback

Normal P.O.V

'Syaoran-kun, I know now…I love you Syaoran-kun. It takes me too long to realize. I don't know if you still love me or not Syaoran-kun but now I'm sure that I love you.' Sakura thought.

"Uh…'you planning to go to school today, Sakura-Chan?" Kero say. 

That snaps Sakura out of her trance. One glance at the watch and… "HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm going to be so late" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slad. Slam. That is the sound of the classroom's door open and close. Sakura quickly run to her sit. A girl with waist length hair greeted her. 

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! You make it just by the last minute". 

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Whew, I'm so tired" Sakura said while taking off her hat. 

Just then Syaoran walk in and the teacher followed. 

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said and flash him her 100 watt smile. 

Syaoran blush like crazy but still manage to choke out the greeting "Ohayo, Sakura-san". Quickly he gets to the desk infront of her and sat down. Yep, now it is Syaoran turn to sit infront of Sakura. Sakura look at the back of his head and lost in her thought. She still doesn't understand why Syaoran always come to class just in the right time, never early, never late. He used to be so early before, 30 minute early at least, but now… He had been doing that for the last 2 years it is like he is trying to avoid someone. 

"Miss Kinomoto…Sakura-san…Sakura…are you with us?" The teacher says snapping Sakura out of her thought.

She blush when she realize the whole class' attention was on her. "Sorry senshi, that won't happen again" She quickly said. 

"Glad to have you back with us Ms. Kinomoto…and yes, I would really appreciated it if you would not space out again." The teacher said then get back to teaching the class. She slowly sits down. Syaoran was looking at her in the way of saying 'Are you alright?' but when her eyes caught his, he blush a strange shade of red and quickly turn around. Sakura looks at him strangely, 'why?' she thought.

Syaoran mentally kick himself for being a fool but then, he always acted like a fool around Sakura. 

'I'm sorry...I really care for you Sakura-san…but I don't want you to get the idea that I still love you.' Syaoran thought bitterly. 

The day ended quickly. Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo had the same last period and the subject is what Sakura hate and Syaoran good at…-math-. The class is silently doing their work when –ding-dong. Ah…the bell's sound indicating that the day of study is over. The quiet class quickly filled with laughter and talking. Sakura looks down to pack her stuff. When she looks up, Syaoran was gone. 

'Like always…' she thought sadly. Tomoyo looks at her worriely.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" she said. 

Sakura put on a fake smile and said, "I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ok." Tomoyo said. Deep inside she knew that Sakura was not ok. Tomoyo knew that Sakura hasn't been herself since Syaoran's confession. 

'I have got to do something about this' she thought. 

"Operation matchmaking started…ohohoho" Tomoyo said without realizing that she had just said it outloud. 

Everyone looks at Tomoyo and sweat drop. 

"Operation matchmaking?" Sakura asked Tomoyo a confused look show clearly on her face. 

"Oh, it is nothing Sakura-chan, I…I…was…just...I…nevermind…it is nothing important, really." Tomoyo utter out and sweat drop when she rephrases what she just said. 

"Ok, Tomoyo-chan…if you said so…" Sakura said a confused look still glued to her face. 

"Why don't you go ahead and go home first Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with an I-have-an-evil-plan expression on her face. 

"Hoe!!! Tomoyo-chan, what happened to your face" Sakura said. 

Tomoyo quickly switches her evil smile back to the -I –understand-and –caring-plus-sweet smile. 

"Nothing is wrong Sakura-chan, I'll call you toninght, ok?"

"Ok" Sakura said then slowly walk out of the classroom. 

Tomoyo watchs Sakura leaved the school, then in her own record speed she ran toward Li Syaoran's house. 

~End of chapter 1~

~Chapter 2~ 

Tomoyo brown kind of stitch together (You don't see Tomoyo frowning everyday)

"Look Syaoran-kun…I…I think Sakura does loves you."

"No, Tomoyo-san…no…she doesn't…" Syaoran said. 

Note…note…author's note:

Er? Er? Happy so far? Please review. You can e-mail me at 'Moonlight_melody15@hotmail.com' …Chapter 2 will be up soon. (I hope)


	2. chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. I guess not many people like my story..But..Oh well. I'll continue to write 'cuz I love to do it. Thanks all the plp that review my story. Now on with the story. English is not my first language so excuse me if there is grammar errors (lots of them). Arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. *cry*  
  
Scence change= ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thought= '.'  
  
Speaking= "."  
  
Author note= (.) not much though.so don't worry. ^-^  
  
1 ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Knock. Knock. That is the sound of Tomoyo diadouji knocking on Li Syaoran's apartment door. After the 4th knocks, Tomoyo heard a 'thud' sound. 'Probably dreaming about Sakura last night, and don't have enough sleep' Tomoyo thought with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
She heard some footsteps then the door swung open. A young man about 1.5 feet taller than her appear infront of the door. "What is it, Diadouji- san?" Syaoran asked, a bewilder expression clearly shown on his face.  
  
Tomoyo didn't asnwer. 'What did Syaoran have that make Sakura fall head over heel for him?' She thought while scanning the young man infront of her. He was leaning on his door; he is wearing a kaki pant and green sweater. His hair falls loosely on his face. He has a bore expression on but still he looks stunning. No wonder so many girls in school fall for him but did he notice that?! No! Many years of cardcapturing and exercise had helped him a lot. He was really tall and has a lot of muscle.not like those muscle man on tv but the kind of muscle that barely shown but still you can tell that it is there.  
  
'I think I know why!' Tomoyo thought 'and it is definitely not about his look.' She let out a long sign and walks into Syaoran's apartment uninvited.  
  
Li Syaoran's eyes followed her as she makes her way to the couch and sitdown. "What is it, Tomoyo-san?" After 7 years together, Tomoyo has finally earned Syaoran's trust and called her by her first name but sometime he still called her Diadouji.  
  
"I should have done this 3 years ago, when things start to get wrong around you and Sakura."  
  
"What are you talking about, diadouji-san? Nothing is wrong between us." Syaoran try to sounded and looks normal but the blush and sadness on his face has betrayed him.  
  
"Come on Syaoran-kun.You and Sakura-chan never get anything pass me." She told him with a little smile on her lips.  
  
"Now tell me what happened after you confess your love to her?"  
  
Syaoran look defeated, a sad expression clearly shown on his face. Tomoyo look at him closely, she hasn't seen Syaoran look like this in a long time. He has changed a lot since all the cards have been captured. Of course, he still frown a lot but not as much as when he first came and he does laugh aloud, yes ALOUD some time, too.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward moment, Syaoran broke the silent. "And you said you know everything between Sakura-san and me." Syaoran said in a mocking tone.  
  
'Hmm.He has switched from 'Sakura-chan' to 'Sakura-san' since the confession. I wonder what happened 3 years ago after he confessed his feeling to her? Ofcourse with this defeated look, Sakura-chan didn't say she loves him back.but why? It really clear that she loves him.hmm.' Tomoyo thought. "Come on Syaoran-kun, just tell me already. That is, if you wanted to have Sakura-chan as your girlfriend!!" She said.  
  
"So what if I wanted to? She doesn't love me and.I respected that. All that matter is that she is happy and I swear that I'll never ruin our friendship." He said with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
Tomoyo brown kind of stitch together (You don't see Tomoyo frowning everyday) "Look Syaoran-kun.I.I think Sakura does loves you."  
  
"No, Tomoyo-san.no.she doesn't." Syaoran said.  
  
"Stop being so stuborn Li Syaoran.just confess your love to her again. Maybe she won't have an answer last time but what if she does now? Just meet her and tell her your feeling. At least then you will know for sure that she loves you or not." Tomoyo was almost yelling.  
  
Syaoran looks at her painfuly. She can see that tear are threaten to fall out of his eyes. "You don't understand, Tomoyo-san. She.She seem to be happier with Lofu Cheng."  
  
"The new transfer student?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran answered bitterly.  
  
"He is Chinese also, isn't he? His name means 'tiger' right?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"Yes, it is him. Sakura seem to be happier around him than me. She laughs more and talks openly to him. Of course, who can resist that guy's charm, ne?! He is handsome and cheerful and also smart.how do you think I got a chance against him?" Syaoran's voice broke; it is sounded like that he is crying.  
  
"Syaoran-kun.You have everything he has except for the cheerful part.but you can be cheerful if you wanted to and I'm sure that Sakura doesn't love him." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo-san.listen.I.I have had enough.I don't want to get myself into the love mess again." Syaoran said with his eyes removing from Tomoyo's.  
  
"Love isn't a mess Syaoran-kun. IF.if you don't think about your feeling, how about think about Sakura's?"  
  
"Nani? Sakura-san's feeling?" Syaoran asked, his eyes found its way back to Tomoyo's.  
  
"Yes, her. What if she like you?" Tomoyo answer.  
  
"She said she doesn't want to see me again remember? Moreover, I bet for sure that she would." Syaoran said but Tomoyo cuts him off before he could finish.  
  
"You are such a baka Li Syaoran. It was two years ago and you still take it seriously? Come to think of it..That is the reason why you avoiding her, isn't it? Still.you will never know if you do not ask her Syaoran-kun. Could you inmagine how hurt she would be if she really love you and you never even show that you care for her? Please Syaoran-kun.for Sakura-chan and for you." Syaoran silent for a moment then he smirks for he knew he would never win in an argument if the person he goes against is Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, Tomoyo-san.I give up. What evil plan did you got this time?" Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo show him her happy smile then say; "Did u finish the song for music class?" she asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?! It's due tomorrow and beside the teacher gave that assigment since the beginning of the semester" Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo show one of her evil smile that sent shilver up Syaoran's spine.  
  
"The promt for the lyrics is to write about someone that help you, care for you and change your life.and I think I know who you are writing about." Syaoran blush and Tomoyo just smile.  
  
"Can I see it? The song?" Tomoyo said with a smile still glued on her face. Syaoran clumsily run to his room and come back out with some papers in his hand.  
  
"Two pages?! All right! Syaoran-kun. I assumed that I could read it right?!" Tomoyo start reading before Syaoran can answer her question.  
  
"You already did anyway." Syaoran said with a sign.  
  
After finish reading the song, Tomoyo look up with a stunning expression on her face and say "That is wonderful Syaoran, you can sing this song for Sakura."  
  
"I assumed that you have gone crazy Tomoyo-san 'cuz I ain't going to sing no song." Syaoran said.  
  
"OH, come on!!!" Tomoyo begged. "The teacher going to pick out the bests song and the person who wrote that song have to perform it infront of the school on the winter festival." Tomoyo said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Well..I won't go to school that day. I'll stay home and pretend that I'm sick that day. Hahaha take that!!! The teacher can't do anything about it." Syaoran said in a nervous and amused tone.  
  
Tomoyo pout at this then an evil smile form on her lips "said.if you give up on Sakura-chan, I have to set Sakura-chan up with Cheng-kun then" she said and gigles when Syaoran turn red from anger.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He said with a threaten voice.  
  
"I would. Since you won't be at school that day.I can do anything I want." Tomoyo said in an amused voice.  
  
"Grrrr..You are so evil, Tomoyo-san" Syaoran hiss.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran was speechless. Tomoyo is the weirdest girl he had ever known.  
  
Syaoran sign in defeated and said "You won evil Tomoyo, I'll sing if I got chosen. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Hmmm.let me think...Yeah.I'm happy. Ohohohoho" Tomoyo laugh.  
  
"Sheesss.Don't be too excited Daidouji. You wouldn't know that I would make it or not." Syaoran sweatdrop.  
  
"Eh.I'm sure you will. I'll make sure of it." Tomoyo said with her eye half-open and a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"You freak me out Daidouji-san.you always did" Syaoran said with a sign. "I can't believe I'm going to do this. I'll be embaressed for life.oww.man."  
  
~End of chapter 2~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
"Well.what I saying was the truth.. I didn't mea" Syaoran utter.  
  
"Shutup Li Syaoran. I hate you. I never wanted to see you again." Sakura scream.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Er? Happy? Is this chapter good? Please review and I'll try my best to put chapter 3 up soon. Thanks for reading and please review. Flame welcome. 


	3. 

To Deltia Mukara Bl'Ferno- Hey, sorry about your confession. I didn't know what I wrote really happened. Well…not exactly…Once this guy told me that he likes me…but I didn't answer him but strangely enough, We're still good friends now. Hmmm. Hope things work out for you guy.

Scence change= ~*~*~*~*~*~

Thought= '…'

Speaking= "…"

Author note= (…) not much though…so don't worry. ^-^

Italic= narator

ALWAYS AND FOREVER

Chapter 3

~7:30 at school~

__

Li Syaoran had already arrived at school but he hid on the branch of cherry tree. He always arrives at school early but always hides in the Sakura tree. Who is he hiding from? Obiviously, Sakura. Why? Simply because of the confession and that time...

**_FLASH BACK_**

~ After the fight with an evil force~(this is after the confession)

"You are such a baka, Kinomoto. Why would you give mercy on that monster?! You could have been killed you idiot and drug your friends along with you." Syaoran yelled but soon regrets what he had said when he saw tears start to fall from Sakura eyes. 

"What are you crying about? Am I wrong?" Syaoran keep on yelling but simply because he cared too much for Sakura. Raised from a family that knew nothing but fullfilling their destiny, he doesn't really know how to express his feelings well.

Kero just floated there. He knew perfectly well what Syaoran meant. He didn't like the kid but he knew how much Syaoran cared for Sakura, how Syaoran risked his life for her and even though he hated to admit it, the kid was right.

'How could you do that to him Sakura-chan? Do you know how much he cares for you? And that kid too...why doesn't he use a better way to show her that he cares?' Kero thought.

"Who are you calling a baka, Li Syaoran?" Sakura finally lost it and yelled at Syaoran.

Syaoran was taken back by this. He took a step back and stared at Sakura with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"How do you know that I don't care Li-san? You don't know the first thing about caring for others. I know I'm pathetic; I know I'm not worth being the Card Mistress but I'm trying my best. I care about my friends, unlike you!!" Sakura screams at Syaoran while tears fall freely on her face.

Li Syaoran stepped back. The great Li Syaoran backed down with Sakura's sudden outburst. His eyes widely stare at her, tears almost started flowing from his eyes.

"What? Why not continue pouring out your despite great Li Syaoran? You are so good at that anyway." Sakura said in a mocking voice.

"Well...what I saying was the truth.... I didn't mea..." Syaoran uttered.

"Shutup Li Syaoran. I hate you. I never want to see you again!" Sakura screamed. Then she ran away regeting what she just had said.

Syaoran was so shocked...he couldn't believe what just happened. "Sakura said she hated me. Sakura said she never wanted to see me again. Sakura I'm...I'm... so sorry." Syaoran whispered his eyes never leaving Sakura's back.

"You have done it this time kid. You got Sakura mad at you. I've never seen Sakura this mad before...You had better stay out of her way for awhile...kid..." Kero said then flew after Sakura.

Syaoran stood there speechless. His face faced the ground; his eyes are wide in shock and watery. His nose and mouth turn red for he is about to cry. He keeps on mumbling "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry. I'm...I'm...so sorry..." as the wind give the boy one quick hug then swept away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Syaoran's house 2:00 am~

Syaoran lies on his bed, he couldn't sleep. His mind kept replaying those words. Those painful words that he would rather die than to hear Sakura saying it, 'Shutup Li Syaoran. I hate you. I never want to see you again.' Syaoran tightly closes his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry." Syaoran kept on apologizing.

Syaoran is sorry for his yelling but mostly because _he_ is the one that made Sakura yell. _He_ is the one that made Sakura cry. _He_ is the one that made Sakura lose her happy and innocent smile. 

Syaoran held on tightly to the handkerchief that Sakura had used to bandage him after the fight with shadow (in the manga). He looked closely at the handkerchief; a little stain of blood is still there. 

"I'm the dirty blood that stained Sakura's beautiful, innocent mind." Syaoran said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I won't bother you again. I won't show my face infront of you again if that is what you wish and I swear to god, I will never let you become like me." He said with tears rolling down his cheeks and slowly he falls in to deep slumber.

**__**

END FLASH BACK

_So now, we know a really clear reason why Syaoran has been avoiding Sakura. However, what did Sakura feel over all these events? Was she just as heartbroken as Syaoran?_

****

FLASH BACK

Sakura ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. Her mind keeps replaying one sentence repeatedly: "I'm sorry Syaoran...I'm sorry...I don't know what's happening to me...I'm sorry." She said with tears flowing out of her eyes. She quickly ran up to her room when she entered her house, ignoring all the concern and questioning looks given by her father and brother.

"He said he loved me. He said he loved me then why did he yell at me? Moreover, I love him, but why did I yell at him? Why? Why?" Sakura said while sobbing. 

She ignores all the pounding on her door going on outside her room. All she knew was that she had hurt Syaoran's feeling and worst of all, he might never want to see her again. 

**__**

END FLASHBACK

Syaoran sat on the Sakura tree's branch watching his beloved make her way to class. Suddenly a male's voice snapped Syaoran's eyes away from Sakura.

"Sakura-chan"

'Sakura-chan? Only Tomoyo and her female friends call her Sakura-chan. who the heck is this guy?' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran turned around and saw Lofu running to his Sakura and screaming out her name.

'How dare that freak call my Sakura, Sakura-chan?! Who did he think he was?' Syaoran thought about ready to leap down from the tree and beat the light outta that guy when Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hi Lofu-kun." Sakura cheerfuly said.

'First name basic?!!!' Syaoran's eyes widen, his voice choked and he almost fell out of the tree.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. How are you this lovely morning?" Lofu said.

"I'm fine Lofu-kun. Thankyou. How are you?" Sakura show Lofu one of her cheerful smiles and said. 

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. I'm always fine when I see you." Lofu smiled and Sakura blushed. Then both of them slowly walked into school, chatting and smiling.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura..." Syaoran uttered. His hand reached out to Sakura in a longing way and finally.... He lost his balance and fell down the tree with a sicken thud.

"Ouch...You are so pathetic, Syaoran." Syaoran told himself while rubbing his head.

"Now I'm beginning to wonder if the song was a good idea...Aren't things really clear now. What's Tomoyo-san thinking anyway?" Syaoran whispered to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran walks into the classroom right when the bell rings. Sakura smiled and said "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun".

"O...Ohayo" Syaoran said and blushed. Tomoyo just smiled at this and Lofu gave Syaoran a weird look.

'Hmm...Could it be possible...hah...you won't stand a chance against me Li-san.' Lofu thoughts with a smirk playing on his lips.

Syaoran sat down at his seat and looked over at where Lofu sat. 'He seem to be lost in thought...' Syaoran thought. 'You will be sorry if you try anything that might hurt Sakura.'

~~**~~

~Music class~

"Ok, class. There are lots of talented musicians in this class but unfortunately I can only chose 2 of you." The sensei said. Some groans were heard.

Syaoran don't know what to think. He wants to confess his feelings to Sakura but was afraid of rejection and embassement. 

'I hope she chooses me. No..I don't want to be chosen...but...' Syaoran thought. His hand is rubbing his head harshly and his mind is a mess.

"Here is the moment of truth class. The winner is...

~End of chapter 3~

Chapter 4:

Sakura look up at him with teary eyes. 

"Please call me Sakura-chan." Sakura said in broken voice.

"Er?" Syaoran look at Sakura surprisingly.


	4. chapter 4

Sorry I take so long to put this chapter upSorry I take so long to put this   
chapter up. Thanks all the plp that review my story. Now on with the story.   
English is not my first language so excuse me if there is grammar errors (lots   
of them). Arigato.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. *cry*   
  
Scence change= ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thought= '…'  
Speaking= "…"  
Author note= (…) not much though…so don't worry. ^-^  
  
ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ok, class. The winner is Lofu Cheng." Everybody cheered except for Syaoran and   
Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran. She wore a frown. Syaoran just gave her an   
oh-well-shrug.   
"Now class quiet down, we have another winner." The sensei said and everyone   
quieted down.  
"Ok, our other winner is...Syaoran Li." The sensie said. Syaoran's heart almost   
jumped out when he heard Tomoyo's squeal.  
Syaoran sweat dropped. He jumped one more time when someone tapped his shoulder   
from behind. He quickly turned around and blushed.  
"Way to go Syaoran-kun. I knew she would chose you." Sakura smiled her 100-watt   
smile and congrated him.  
"Well…I…I…Arigato…" Syaoran uttered out and bowed his head a little while   
blushing a strange shade of red. He still assumed that Sakura hated him. (He's   
even denser than Sakura sometime ~sigh~) Sakura smiled widely at his nervousness   
then let him turn back. Lofu looks over at Syaoran and Sakura. A jealous   
expression clearly written on his face.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~After School~  
As always Syaoran trying his best to run home without being seen by Sakura.  
He walked really fast while mumbling "Oh, god. Please don't let her see me.   
Please don't let her see me..."  
"Syaoran-kun!!!" Sakura yelled from behind.  
"I hate you god." Syaoran said before turning around and coming face to face   
with his beloved.  
"Can I help you, Sakura-san?" Syaoran said trying his best to gave her his fake   
smile.  
"Nothing…um…well…. actually…I do need your help." Sakura said.  
"Name it." 'I would do anything' Syaoran thought.  
"I need help on todays math homework." Sakura said and blushed.  
"I thought Tomoyo-san use to help you with that." Syaoran said.  
"Well…Tomoyo-chan is busy today. She told me to ask you for help." Sakura   
blushed while her face faced the ground. She hoped so much that Syaoran would   
not see her blush and like to grant her wish, Syaoran didn't notice anything.  
"Um…sure…I can help you…….Touya is not home, is he?" Syaoran said.  
Sakura giggled and sweat dropped, "Um…he is home."  
"H-honto ne?" Syaoran choked.  
"Honto…" Sakura said.  
"Sakura…" Syaoran started. "Even though I'd love to help you, I need my life in   
order to do so." Syaoran said calmly. Almost too calmly…  
Sakura smiled and said "So…what should we do?"  
Syaoran seem to be in thought.  
"I know!!!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
"How about we study at your house. I mean, you live alone, ne?! Therefore, no   
one can bother us."  
Syaoran blushed but managed to utter out his words. "O.. ok..If you want to."  
A thought of being alone with Sakura drove him crazy and no matter how hard he   
tried he couldn't stop the blush on his face.  
Syaoran and Sakura headed off to Syaoran's house. Little did they know Lofu was   
watching them from afar. He looked at them strangely.   
'Are those two really in love?' He thought.  
'Well…good luck against me Li-san. You will need lots of it.' Lofu smirked then   
walked away.  
To Lofu's surprise, he was being watched by a certain girl that video taped the   
conversation between Syaoran and Sakura.   
'Hmmm, All's fair in love and war, I guess.' Tomoyo thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~Syaoran's apartment~  
Syaoran opened his apartment's door and welcomed Sakura in.  
Sakura looked around and said. "Your house is so neat, Syaoran-kun…but last time   
I was here you had a…couch.."   
Syaoran house was really neat. When you walked in the door, on your left was the   
living room with a TV, VCR, DVD player and a Stereo. On your right was a wall.   
If you walked in a little further, the kitchen was on your right. Syaoran's room   
was a little further in and near the bathroom.  
"Oh, the sofa…yeah…I…er…I slashed it in two yesterday morning while practicing   
my sword skills." Syaoran said nervously.  
"Oh...ihihihihi...that is the third time, isn't it?!" Sakura smiled.  
"Er…yeah…" Syaoran blushed.  
It seemed like the both of them were running out of things to say. Both stood   
there, looking around and of course said nothing. A good 7 minutes passed until   
Syaoran decided to talk again.  
"Um…oh…yeah…Do you want something to drink?" Syaoran asked.  
"Oh…yes…please." Sakura answered.  
"Alright, I'll get it for you. Why don't you get yourself comfortable while I'm   
getting it." Syaoran said.  
"I will. Thanks Syaoran-kun. But…um…where…where am I supposed to sit?" Sakura   
asked.  
"OH…oh… my bad. Um…well…er…Do u mind studying in my room? I mean…we can sit on the bed and do it. I'll buy a couch eventually……..eventually."   
Sakura chuckled at his nervousness and say "Of course I don't mind. I'll wait   
for you in your room then."   
"Ok."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Moments later Syaoran and Sakura were in Syaoran's room. They sat side by side   
with their back leaning against the wall and their knees bent up so they can   
hold their notebook and textbook on their laps.   
"Um…um…" Sakura said then looked over at Syaoran with pleading eyes.  
Syaoran look at Sakura's pleading eyes and asked, "yes? Which one is it?" 'Damn,   
you are so cute.' He thought.  
To tell the truth, Sakura wasn't really pretty (please don't kill me *beg* I got   
to make something different. I mean…everyone makes Sakura like an angel…I just   
wanted to try something new.) The only stunning part about her was her ever so   
gorgeous emerald eyes. Tomoyo probably was prettier than Sakura…but to   
Syaoran…he only cared about her personality, and Sakura is always cute to him,   
no matter what happened or how she looked. She is always cute to *him*.  
Sakura pointed to the problem that she was stuck on.   
"Hmmm…Calculus is always hard, ne, Sakura-san? Syaoran said.  
"Ihihihi…" Sakura smiled cutely showing all her teeth, which make Syaoran, blush   
like heck.  
'Oh, your going to kill me if you keep on acting so cute, Sakura-san. You're   
killing me.' Syaoran's mind screamed.  
"Ok…here…you're supposed to…" Syaoran explained.   
It took Syaoran almost 10 minutes to explain to Sakura so that she understood   
completely.  
"Wow, you make it seem so easy Syaoran-kun. Thanks a lot!!" Sakura said while   
smiling widely and looked at her paper.  
"You're always welcome, Sakura-chan, always." Syaoran said and gave her a little   
smile.  
Sakura turned to look at Syaoran with wide, and confused eyes.  
"What?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with an equally confused expression in his   
eyes.  
"Y…yo…you…you just called me 'Sakura-chan'." Sakura uttered.  
"Oh, my gosh….I did?!!" Syaoran eyes widened in fear, which make Sakura   
confused.  
"Ah…stupid me, stupid me Sakura-san. I didn't meant to call you that. Could you   
please forgive me, that won't ever happen again." Syaoran said loudly with his   
eyes shut tightly and his face facing his room's rug.  
"N…Nani??" Sakura asked. "You didn't mean to call me what? And you didn't do   
anything wrong, why are you apologizing???"  
"I called you 'Sakura-chan'. I know I don't deserve to call you that. That just   
slipped out. I promise that won't happen again." Syaoran said his eyes still   
shut tight.  
"Ohhh…Syaoran."   
Sakura's tone made Syaoran look up. What he saw hurt him. His heart winced in   
pain as the tears made their way down Sakura's cheeks.  
"Sa…Sakura-san. What did I do wrong? Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked with a   
really concerned expression on his face.  
Sakura sobbed harder. That just made Syaoran feel worse. 'Why is she crying?' he   
thought. 'Oh god, did I do something wrong again? Pathetic Syaoran,   
Pathetic!!!!' Syaoran's mind screamed at himself.  
"Sakura?"   
Sakura look up at him with teary eyes.   
"Please call me Sakura-chan." Sakura said in a broken voice.  
"Er?" Syaoran look at Sakura surprisingly.  
~End of chapter 4~  
  
Chapter 5  
I'm so glad you can forgive  
Cuz, without you I could not live  
I've made numerous mistakes in the past  
But, the remembrance of those will not last 


	5. chapter 5

Sorry I took a numerous amount of time to put this chapter up. I'm really busy lately…I got tests and project and I'm in sport now…so, sorry I took so long. Er…and I know I got plenty of grammar and spelling erros in this chapter so please forgive me. I need help on grammar if anyone can help please e-mail me. Thanks J 

Moonlight_melody15@hotmail.com 

font number=5Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does. I do not own the poem in here either. p

ALWAYS AND FOREVERp

Chapter 5br

"You…you want me to call you 'Sakura-chan'?" Syaoran ask.

"Yes…yes I do." Sakura said.

"But…but why? I don't deserve to call you that."

"Oh…Syaoran. You're my best friend and I want you to call me Sakura-chan. Of course, you deserve to call me that Syaoran-kun. You have helped me so many times; you even risk your life for me. You earn my trust a long time ago." Sakura said with her watery eyes look directly to Syaoran's bewildered and touched eyes.

"But…but…I thought…I thought you're still mad at me. I meant…what I said three years ago was really mean. You can't forgive me that easily. Even I, can't forgive myself." Syaoran utter out.

"You silly, Like you said –It _is_ three years ago-. I can't still be mad at you, beside I said some mean stuff about you also. Could you ever forgive me?" Sakura said with tears flowing down of her eyes.

Syaoran could no longer control himself; seeing his beloved angel cries and suffer is worse than death itself. He could no longer control his own movement. His hand move forward and touched Sakura's cheek, weaping away the tears that stainted his angel's feature. 

"I'm sorry that I make you cry Sakura-san. Of course, I'll forgive you. I was never mad at you in the first place because what you said was true. I don't mind." Syaoran spoke while trying his best to suck in the tears that threaten to fall out of his eyes. 

Recalling the incident 3 years ago was breaking his heart. Eventhough he said it was nothing, but deep inside its means a lot to him. 'My beloved thought I was heartless but I can't be mad at her….because I never shown her that I had a heart…if I even had one, before I get to know her.' Syaoran thought with a painful smirk. 

Sakura reach up her hand and touches Syaoran's hand which is on her cheek. She looks directly into Syaoran's eyes and said, "Can we be bestfriend like before?" She asks in the most sincered voice that make Syaoran's heart melted.

"Of course we can, Sakura-chan. Of course we can." Syaoran said in a really gentle voice. 

Sakura lightly lay her head on his shoulder. He smile at how her head and small shoulder fit perfectly into his. 'I love you.' Syaoran thought.

"Thank you" Sakura said removing her head from his shoulder. 

Syaoran smile his ever so rare gentle smile. "Anything for you Sakura-chan." 'Anything.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10:00 pm –Syaoran's room-

Sakura had gone home 3 hours ago. Syaoran never leave his bed since then. He lay on his bed with a redicilous smile playing on his lips. Strangely enough, He didn't look redicilous at all…the smile gave him an innocent and childlish look. The look that the child had when they just receives something they really wanted for so long.

"You know what, god?!!" Syaoran began slowly.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hate you." Slowly he closes his sparkling, warm amber eyes. 

"Good night, Sakura-chan." Syaoran mumble before dripped into dreamland.

I'm so glad you can forgive

Cuz, without you I could not live

I've made numerous mistakes in the past

But, the remembrance of those will not last

I'm highly fortunate you're still here

You leaving me is my only fear

I wish I could say that would never occur

But, that is only the resolution that I prefer

In other words, hun, I have confessed

I need you more than these words have expressed

So, baby, I hope you'll listen to my plea

And never ever go, and leave me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The next day~

Syaoran came to school early today. He no longer needed to hide. Sakura had forgiven him. They are now, once again bestfriend.

Syaoran walks into the classroom and what greeted him was a bouquet of roses lying in Sakura's desk. Syaoran glare at the roses. If looks could kill, even the rose would wither and die. Syaoran turn around and saw Lofu. Lofu greeted him with a smirk that saying 'Hmmm…Li-san, what can you do?'

Syaoran in return, gave Lofu a deadly glare that says 'More than you think.' Both boys glare at eachother for a good 10 minutes. They both ignore all the questions and statement their classmates gave them. 

Tomoyo came in. She saw both boys glaring at eachother. She just looks at them and smile. 

"HOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The squeel snap both boys out of their competition. Sakura quickly run in and flob down on her sit. 

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Lofu-kun. How you all doing today?" Sakura quickly greet her friends in one breath. She sat on her chair and breathe hard. 

"I'm doing fine, Sakura-chan. Try and catch your breath, okay?!!" Tomoyo said.

"I'm doing fine also, Sakura-chan. Rest." Lofu said

"I'm fine Sakura-_chan _but you obiviously are not." Syaoran said and cocked an eyebrow at Lofu. His eyes never leave Lofu's when he said Sakura's name. 

'Sakura-chan? What the…Since when did they become so close?' Lofu thought. His brows stuck together in a frown. 

Sakura looks down at her desk and the roses caught her attention right away. 

"Wow, these roses are wonderful!! How could I missed it before…but who is it for?" Sakura said.

"Why, it's for you ofcourse, Sakura-chan. Only a beautiful lady likes you worthy of the most beautiful flower." Lofu said in a very seductive manner.

"Ho..Hoeee!!" Sakura redden.

"Well, I happened to think that piones is the pretties flower but now I changed my mind. I think Cherry blossom is the pretties flower and heck no, nothing can compare to SAKURA." Syaoran said to Lofu then he turns to Sakura and gave her a branch of Cherry blossom and a pione. The flowers were tight together by the pink and green ribbons. 

"Ho.. Hoeeeeee!!!" Sakura blush even harder when she accepted Syaoran's flower. Tomoyo just smile. 

The boys stare at eachother. Syaoran had a smirk on his lips while Lofu's lips are curve up side down.

'He is better than I thought. I can't play straight and fair with this not- so- little-wolf.' Lofu thought.

Finally the teacher walks in. That broke up the staring contest between Lofu and Syaoran. Lofu walks back to his sit though his eyes still doesn't stop starting at where Syaoran stand. 'Whoo, I used to do this staring contest with Kinomoto-san but now this Lofu Cheng had taken his place. I swear if look could kill, I won't be alive in my next life.' Syaoran thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RING!!!!!!!!!!! The bell indicated that half of the school day is over and now it's lunchtime. Lofu quickly got out of his sit. He walks as fast as he could over Sakura. He had thought of having lunch with Sakura and sometime around the meal he will confess his feelings for her. 

"Sakura-chan, may I have lunch with you today?" Said Lofu.

Sakura looks up and says, "Oh, I'm really sorry Lofu-kun. I already agree with having luch with Syaoran-kun. He said he had something to tell me."

Lofu looks over to Syaoran who is smilling at him, the not so gentle smile. The smile kind of say 'dude, I'm right infront of her, you expected to be faster than me?'

"OH, alright…I'll see you some other time then." Lofu said 'I swear, I'll make you pay Li Syaoran.' 


End file.
